


Laser Tag (Avengers Edition)

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Series: Domestic Avenger Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All fluff I swear, Avengers Family, Bromance, Bruce just wants to relax, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honestly theyre all cheating, Laser Tag, Nat is a boss, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Bucky Barnes, Thor and bruce bromance, Tony is cheating, Wanda helps clint, steve is cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Peter convinces the Avengers to play a game of laser tag. Lots of fluff ensues as the battle begins!





	Laser Tag (Avengers Edition)

Peter had somehow managed to convince all of the Avengers to play a game of laser tag. He had insisted that it would be a good training exercise for battle, as well as a bonding activity. Some of the Avengers took more work to convince than others. They all eventually agreed to do it, and as much as they denied it, they all had fun. It was also a chance to take out any grudges they had with the others, without causing permanent harm. 

The second it had started, Clint had immediately scaled one of the barriers, and had perched carefully on top, sniping people from above with deadly aim, using the mirrors to reflect his shots when they were around corners. He had also somehow smuggled in a cup of coffee which he drank during the battle. No one was quite sure how he had snuck it in, because he didn’t have a bag, but no one was really surprised. Clint had also requested Wanda as his partner, so they had an immediate truce.

Wanda had agree to the partnership without a second thought, and was up on the barricades with Clint, who had recently been mentoring her in jumps and flips in case she ever needed them. She had decided to use her powers to guide people down certain pathways, so Clint could take them down as they walked under them. Clint had also somehow smuggled a hot chocolate in for her, so she sipped peacefully as she led people towards their doom. She was careful not to use enough power to hurt them in anyway, so no one minded.

Steve constantly had his hands over the sensors on his jacket and gun, attempting to stop people from being able to shoot him. Everyone kept telling him it was against the rules, but he insisted that shielding himself should be fair game, and continued to do it anyway. Pretty much everyone found a way to shoot him anyway, because he wasn’t able to cover all of the sensors at once. Steve was obviously not the best at laser tag, so he turned to Bucky, who was more up to date on modern games and activities and asked him for assistance.

Because of this, Bucky had decided to elect himself as Steve’s personal bodyguard and backup, brutally going after anyone who dared to shoot at Steve. Steve assumed this intense backup was an excuse for Bucky to be able to protect him again, like when they were kids. And Steve had to admit, having someone else protect him once again was kind of nice. Not to mention Bucky was actually quite good at laser tag, for someone who was brainwashed, and Steve wanted one of them to win.

Unbeknownst to all the others, Nat had come a day earlier, so she could scout out where they would be fighting. She had already mapped out all of the best hiding places to stay and shoot people without them noticing. So every once in a while, she would flip in, shoot multiple people, and disappear again without a trace before they could shot back. She had a very uneasy truce with Clint, but a strong one with Bruce. Her and Bruce swore to never attack each other, that applied to everything, not just games.

Bruce, not really wanting to be in the middle of all of the fighting, simply found the calmest corner and hung out there. He only shot people who attack him first, but had surpassingly good aim when he did so. Pretty much everyone decided to leave him alone, not having any ill will towards him that they could take out during the match, and understanding he was different in terms of fighting games. After a couple minutes into the game, Thor decided to join him in the corner, so people left him alone as well.

Thor didn’t really understand what was going on, finding the guns very primitive and no understanding what could be gained from the game. So one he found Bruce, he sat with him, eager to have someone to talk to. They chatted together about everything from the intersections of science and magic to which Avenger couples were the cutest. Whenever people showed up, Bruce would shoot them, and they would continue their conversations. After the game ended, they both agreed to meet up in private soon, so they could continue their discussions in a more peaceful environment.

The minute Tony found out they were going to be paying laser tag, he had a plan. When he walked in, he pulled out a pin, a paperclip, a laser pointer, and a small screwdriver. With these, he proceeded to tinker with his gun, adding a rapid-fire mode, as well as the laser pointer for accuracy. Throughout the entire game, he continued to add on to the gun, allowing him to shoot as many people as possible in the amount of time he had. Him and Peter had an official truce, agreeing to not just leave each alone, but to help the other if they were cornered.

Peter had originally planned to web himself a hammock above everyone, and videotape the whole thing with a GoPro. He wanted to post it on his youtube channel, as well as show it to the Avengers when they were done. However after a couple minutes, he couldn’t resist playing, and joined the scramble. His tactic was pretty simple. He just stuck to the walls and the ceiling, shooting people as they passed, and swinging away. Even though he only had a truce with Tony, only a couple people had the heart to shoot him.

Vision had elected to stay away from the chaos, choosing to float above everybody instead. As people passed underneath him, he would offer up information to help them succeed, telling them where the others were, and if any one was behind them. By doing this, he managed to form a truce with every single person, without the others knowing they weren’t the only one to have a truce with him. The only person he didn’t have a truce with, was Sam.

Sam was a demon. He would stick his hand out for a truce, shoot you. and sprint away. He was one of the only players willing to attack Peter, and he succeeded in doing that. He even ran by Steve once, yelling “On your left!” and shooting him in the gut as he ran past. This resulted in Bucky not leaving him alone of for the entirety of the game. Sam didn’t have a truce with anybody, and everyone seemed to have a personal vendetta against him by the end of the game.

In the end, the scoring came out as so;

Deadpool

Don’t even try to argue the logistics of that one. Many have tried but so far, no one had succeeded.

But the rest of the scoring went like this;

2) Nat (Honestly a beast. She only got shot twice, both times by Peter, and she let him do so, because he was so happy after doing so)

3) Tony (Rapid-fire is a huge advantage in laser tag, which I guess is pretty obvious)

4) Clint (And Wanda by extension. Even though she didn't technically shoot anyone, she was on Clint’s team)

5) Same (Betrayal. Won by betrayal. He shot everyone in the back. Both literally and figuratively)

6) Peter (Not too many people shot him, but he isn’t a great player in general)

7) Bucky (Only attacked people who attacked Steve, which not many dared to do)

8) Steve (A very confused child. Laser? What’s a laser? Help?”

9) Bruce (Only shot people when he as attacked first, which wasn’t often)

10) Thor (When he and Bruce were attacked, he usually let Bruce shoot, not him)

11) Vision (He didn’t shoot anyone. You know, the whole “Chaos breeds catastrophe” thing.)

As they left, everyone discussed the bets they had made, and handed money to whoever had won. They all agreed to do it again, already placing new bets for who would win the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm currently working on a piece based around Infinity War that will *hopefully* show up in the next week. I promise I will post a spoiler warning! Anyway, this is just a fluff piece I wrote that I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and commenting, it means the world to me!


End file.
